Colonel Masako
"Nothing personal, kid. Just business... Make my job easy and die already so I can get my paycheck..." : '-- Masako to Aryll McLinkerson' : "You don't deserve a natural death, Colonel. You're going to suffer exactly as I have, you mercenary motherfucker!" : '-- Aryll to Masako in response' Colonel Vakara Masako is the leader of Ultor's private security firm and PMC, the MASAKO team, as the name itself suggests. She is also the arch-enemy of Aryll McLinkerson. First appeared in the game Red Faction, one could simply assume that the Red Faction miner, Parker did not kill her enough as she managed to slip away when both Parker and Eos' backs were turned. However the case, Masako injected Adion DNA into herself to expand her lifespan and grant her semi-powers of the darkness to hopefully combat Shadow with, however it wasn't enough, and would be a huge undrestimation should Masako challenge Shadow directly. However, Ultor did not pay for her services to take on the Sniperdraconian leadership directly, but rather paid to de-stabilize their allies, making it easier for the shadow government to hopefully challenge Slyther and his family in an overwhelming force, had they managed, the force itself would not be very big, thus the Atlas Defense Force (ADF) would likely get involved and crush the opposition. Colonel Masako is a black-hearted, cold-blooded opportunist mercenary thug who's orders were to destroy the governance of the Hyrule Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. Her employer suggested Slyther and his family should be his fight alone to deal with. Masako was rather frusterated at her employer's decision as she clearly wanted in on the action, whether to receive a big fat paycheck, simply for entertainment, or just for the sheer hell of it in spite of her cruel and sadistic behavior. After the assassination of Dane Vogel, she was given a target, and it was Outset. Link was currently unaware of Colonel Masako's existence at the time, but he knew her mercs. Contrary to the events of the burning island, Masako and her men moved in, deployed from UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters purchased by the Ultor Corporation itself, and reskinned to bare it's insignia. The attack choppers were Ultor's vulture gunships from Saints Row 2's DLC content, "Ultor Exposed". Not to be confused with the massive SKMC Vulture/STAG Valkyrie AWACS gunship, these attack helicopters launched a barrage of hellfire missiles upon the island, hoping to kill family that Link knows and love, but did they get 'all of them'? It seems Masako created a late orphan of her war, taken in by Tetra Harkinian, raised under her care until Aryll was old enough to hunt alone, departing from Tetra and her journey beyond the seas to ground assault. Masako created a killer, a lioness hellbent on blood and vengeance. Eventually Aryll will clash blades with her enemy, Masako... Trivia *Colonel Masako first originated from the game series, Red Faction... *Despite her artwork resembling Masako to be Asian-like, she does however speak in American English standard kind of accent... Category:Characters Category:Antagonists